


Let it all out

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Series: SPN AU TROPE BINGO [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: For the free space on the spn au bingo card_, Dean does what he have to for his daughter and brother





	Let it all out

Dean collapses against the bed, lets out a sharp gasp as the larger man drops on top of him, entering him in one swift motion. Dean doesn't say anything. He just lets the man do what he needs for however long and leaves him alone.  
  
  
He gets paid the six grand that they agreed on for letting the man do what he wanted to Dean's body and his little brother and his daughter can eat without having to worry about anything.  
  
  
Without having to go to John for anything.  
  
  
His brother, Sam,  eighteen and the light of his life and someone he's been taking care of basically all his life and his new found Daughter Emma, only six months, mom didn't want her and Dean would do whatever to take care of her.  
  
  
He was doing this for them. To provide for them.  
  
  
The man finished inside of him, and that's what really set the price high. Dean didn't let anyone finish inside of him,  didn't let anyone Fuck him without a condom unless they paid a heavy extra price.  
  
  
And that was three thousand extra.  
  
  
“Such nice, tight little ass. Absolutely amazing.”  
  
  
Dean watches the man roll off of him and gets dressed.  
  
  
He tosses the money on the bed and Dean scrambles to get it, he has to make sure that it's all there. He doesn't have a pimp, doesn't have someone that can look out for him.  
  
  
“It's all there. Trust me, you're someone I'm gonna keep coming back to.”  
  
  
Dean smirks. “I surely hope so Mr. Mayor. As long as you keep paying this well,  you can see me anytime you want.”  
  
  
The mayor leans down and presses a kiss to Dean's lips. He leans into it. And holds back the bile that's building up in his stomach.   
  
  
It's all apart of the charm that he gives.

Make them feel like they're the only one.

  
  
“Goodbye Eric.”  
  
  
The mayor leaves and “Eric” Just gained six grand.

The easiest money he's ever made. If his brother asks, he hustled perfectly tonight. Sam doesn't need to know. 

  
  
Dean slips out of bed and heads into the shower. He brings his phone with him and sees a missed called from Sam. He calls him back immediately.  
  
  
“Everything okay Sammy?”  
  
  
“Yeah. Yeah. I was just calling because Dad didn't come home yet and I know you're working but Emma needs diapers.”  
  
  
Dean sighs. He forgot that part when he left out earlier that day.  
  
  
No telling what she was wearing now.  
  
  
“Alright,  I'll stop by the store on my way home and get her some diapers.”  
  
Dean gathers up his stuff and heads to the store first. He needed to pick her up diapers and he had more than enough to splurge on food that he and Sam enjoyed eating.  
  
He had a long night ahead of him with his daughter and making sure that the three of them had a nice night eating.

He would put some of it aside for Sam in the near future. His brother was at a community College now but San had dreams of going to Harvard and he would make sure that Sam met that dream. 

No matter what. 


End file.
